


It's Too Quiet

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fearsome Four are forced to stay as silent as possible while Negaduck sleeps, all the while itching for something to do. Lame summary. QuackerjackXMegavolt. A little bit of LiquidatorXBushroot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Quiet

It's Too Quiet

Author's Note: Just a fun little thing I thought up and decided to write and post. Its supposed to be humorous. ;)

Nothing could be heard as the four of them sat in the room, silently waiting for what they knew would be hell. The silence was deafening, to the point where the sound was almost the only thing they could think about.

The wrecked apartment building that the Fearsome Five had claimed as their own a while back was decently sized, but when it needed to contain five super villains at one time, the space seemed to shrink.

Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator were all sitting around in the large living room of the apartment. Several doors could be seen, all leading to either other room or small closets.

The colorful clad jester was sitting at one end of the beige, starting-to-wear-down, couch, leaned back against the back corner, a pillow behind him. His legs were draped over Megavolt's own legs, who was also sitting on the couch on the other end, half asleep. Quackerjack held a rainbow colored yo-yo, his eyes watching it as his hand moved it up and down.

Liquidator was in the kitchen, sloshed about in the sink, lazily watching droplets of water drip down from the faucet and disappear as it blended in with his watery form.

Bushroot was sitting at the countertop, the chair he was sitting in titled backwards a bit from the way he was sitting, engrossed in a book he was reading.

None of them were allowed to make a single sound, for they knew that if they did, Negaduck, who was sleeping in the room next door, would wake up and have their heads. He had nearly brought out his chainsaw earlier that day on them when he came back from a failed heist thanks to Darkwing Duck. He had called them all names, telling them that if they made a single sound while he slept he would have their heads. They all knew Negaduck rarely slept and when he did, he did for a long time. It didn't help matters though that he was light sleeper. Any little noise was liable to wake him up. They highly doubted a few hushed whispers would wake him up, but none of them was brave enough to find out if this was true or not. And since there was nothing else for them to really do thanks to the blizzard that was sweeping St. Canard away, they had no choice but to stay inside and wait until their nasty boss woke up. Which wasn't appealing to any of them.

Quackerjack bit back a groan in boredom, knowing it wouldn't help any. His yo-yo was getting boring and he hated being bored. He knew though that Negaduck had locked up all his toys inside the room with him so that he couldn't play with them while he slept. For when Quackerjack had his toys, there was rarely any peace and quiet. The only thing he had managed to hide from the evil mallard was his rainbow yo-yo, which didn't even have a flame thrower on it, much to the jester's dismay. It was just a plain, boring yo-yo. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone else, save for maybe Bushroot, who was contentedly reading his book, seemed to be just as bored and gloomy.

His eyes landed on Megavolt, who's chin know rested on his chin. Quackerjack couldn't fathom how that position could be comfortable as he continued to watch him doze. A small grin came onto his large beak as he stopped playing with his yo-yo, silently placing it on the table in front of the couch. He removed his legs from being on top of Megavolt's and inched his way towards the electrical rat.

He made it until he was inches away from Megavolt's face, sitting on his hands and knees on the couch beside him, leaning forward a bit. "Megsy…" whispered Quackerjack right into the rodent's ear. Megavolt twitched as Quackerjack's breath tickled his fur. "Megsy…" repeated the jester, slightly louder. It was still not loud enough for anyone besides Megavolt to hear. He didn't want to take any chances.

Megavolt twitched again, jolting a little, and before Megavolt could cry out as he woke up, Quackerjack placed a hand over his mouth, having seen it coming. "Shhhh! Quiet Megsy!" he giggled quietly.

Megavolt pulled up his goggles from his eyes and rubbed at them, yawning at the same time. He then placed his purple goggles back down over his eyes properly and looked over at Quackerjack, a dazed look on his face. "….What?"

Quackerjack placed a finger over Megavolt's lips as the rodent spoke this a little louder than Quackerjack's own whispers. It grabbed the attention on Liquidator, who turned his gaze to look at them for a moment, before returning his attention on the droplets of water.

"I don't know, Megsy….Just….Felt like waking you up…" the jester told him lamely. Megavolt rolled his eyes, being able to read Quackerjack and his intentions easily.

"What do you want?" he whispered back curiously. He knew Quackerjack a little too well when it came to him being bored. Quackerjack rarely ever did anything just to do it. If he did something, he either wanted to play with it, taunt it, or destroy it.

Quackerjack didn't reply right away. He fiddled with the straps of Megavolt's goggles, accidentally pulling too hard and making one slap back to Megavolt's head. This earned him a glare. Whimpering a little bit, the jester moved his hands from his goggles and moved them up to the top of his head, where his plug hat was.

"Take it off and you're toast" threatened Megavolt with a quiet growl. Quackerjack moved his hands away in surrender, moving down to the rodent's waist, where his hands continued to wander. Megavolt squirmed a bit as Quackerjack's hands moved about.

"Come on, Megsy…..There's nothing else to do and you know I won't take no for an answer…." whispered Quackerjack into his friend's ear. Megavolt shivered a bit, grabbing one of Quackerjack's hand as it wandered a bit to far with lightning speed and bringing it back up towards his shoulder. Quackerjack snickered, his other hand and arm around his shoulder. "What's the matter, Megsy? Don't you like that?"

Megavolt was now completely cherry red, looking annoyed and disgruntled. He ignored the clown, crossing his arms. This only made Quackerjack whimper a bit more and the electrified rodent knew that if they didn't have to be so dead quiet, he would be throwing a crying fit right about now. Once again, this reminded him just how much he knew Quackerjack too much.

Quackerjack pulled himself closer to Megavolt, practically sitting on his lap. "Oh, come on, Megsy! Bushy and Likky won't mind!"

"Yes, they will! And whatever happened to your, 'We'll keep it secret from everyone else' plan!" demanded Megavolt with a frown, turning to look at him in the eyes.

Quackerjack rolled his eyes, looking as though he now wished he never had said that. But the both of them knew it was probably for the best. Negaduck hated the sight of love or anything related to it. He detested tender moments of the sort and any signs of kindness being used among the other members of the five. Lastly and mainly, neither of them had 'come out of the closet' yet, for which their preferences were concerned.

Bushroot and Liquidator were oblivious to their relationship as far as either of them knew. If they did no, they acted completed indifferent without any intention of telling Negaduck, which was to their benefit.

It had been a while, since had become so close. Megavolt was still uneasy about the whole thing and Quackerjack suspected that he would never fully get used to it. Even Quackerjack himself sometimes had uneasy feelings in his stomach about it, but ignored it enough to not care.

"We could go into one of the bedrooms…" suggested the jester.

"Oh, you mean the bedrooms that Negaduck locked up because that's where he's hiding our loot!" was the testy reply.

Quackerjack pulled back a bit and blinked. "That's where he's hiding it!"

Megavolt shrugged. "I don't know. One of the light bulbs told me…" Quackerjack sighed, begging to pull at Megavolt's rubber gloves, trying to take it off. "Stop it!"

The jester didn't listen to him.

Just as the glove was about to come off, a small, meek voice asked, "Why are you trying to take off Megs' glove?"

Both of the other villains jumped at the new voice, looking behind them to see that Bushroot had abandoned his book and walked up behind the couch, now watching them as he stood there. The two looked at each other as Megavolt snatched back his glove and quickly placed it back on. "Errr….No reason…" mumbled Megavolt.

"Those who aren't quiet won't live to see next year's big sale!" called over Liquidator, who was still happily sloshed in the sink. They had hardly heard him since he had been talking so quietly. The other three looked over at him lazily, barely registering what he had said. However, they knew he was right. They were all risking their lives by talking.

"I thought you were reading your book, Bushy" commented Quackerjack, leaning on the back of the couch. Bushroot shrugged.

"I had been, but, I'm a boring part and I don't care to read it" he sniffed airily, looking away.

"That's why I don't read" replied Quackerjack, grabbing the ends of his toes and pulling. He looked at both of them before continuing, the bells at the end of his hat unnaturally silent. "It's too boring…" He grinned widely for the fun of it.

Megavolt glared at him. "You don't read because its boring, you don't because you _**can't!"**_

Quackerjack stiffened and pouted. "I can too! I went to college, which is more than I can say about you!" Megavolt's hand was quickly over top of Quackerjack's large beak, and Bushroot's leafy hands were gripping the back of the couch tightly, both of their eyes wide. Quackerjack had said this far too loudly for their liking. It had even gotten Liquidator's attention, for the water dog was now standing beside Bushroot.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" hissed Megavolt quietly, giving the immature villain a death glare. "You want all of our asses kicked!"

Liquidator clicked his tongue, which none of them knew he still had inside his water mouth. "Surveys say that Quackerjack needs to learn the game of shutting up."

It was Quackerjack's turn to give out a death glare as he stared down the Liquidator. Silence fell through the four of them as they awkwardly stood/sat there. Every now and then one of them would glance at the door that led to Negaduck's room, wondering if their lives where going to be saved or not. It was a tense silence, since all four of them were on edge. None of them felt like being cooped up inside the apartment, but at the same time, they knew that any chance of leaving wasn't possible. Negaduck had also given them implicit instructions to stay there, otherwise they would meet the end of his chainsaw.

Megavolt shortly found the entertainment of watching little blue sparks dance between his fingers. Bushroot eventually moved back to his book, seeing as how there wasn't anything else to do, therefore moving back to the counter. Liquidator was lazily sloshed in the sink again, half asleep, and Quackerjack was drumming his fingers on his lap, each second bringing him closer to neurotic insanity from sitting there and doing nothing.

The poor jester bit back a groan, stretching out full length as he slouched on the couch, still sitting beside Megavolt. The electrical rodent glanced over at him, sensing his misery, and sighed. "You need to calm down, Quacky.

Quackerjack looked over at him, his harlequin hat dropped low due to his boredom and unhappiness. "What's there to calm down from? I haven't done anything in sooooooo long….."

Megavolt just blinked at him. "You just robbed a toy store a couple hours ago…"

Quackerjack just looked at him as though Megavolt had spoken a different language. It didn't matter to him how long ago he did something, if Quackerjack didn't keep himself up and going and happy, he drive himself into a fit of paranoia.

Suddenly, before Megavolt could react, Quackerjack was on top of him, facing him, his knees on either side of his legs. "Ooooh, please Megsy, can't we just fool around a bit? We'll be quiet about it!" He glanced up at Bushroot and Liquidator, who both seemed to be in their own little worlds. His crazed eyes traveled back to Megavolt.

Megavolt just stared up at him, having been startled by all this. "Quacky, I said no." He tried glancing back at the others. "It's too risky and you know it. Besides, the boss could come out anytime…"

"Or maybe he won't come out at all! Maybe this is our punishment! This is how we're going to die!" cried out Quackerjack. For the second time that night, Megavolt grabbed Quackerjack's large beak and held it tightly shut, a death glare planted on his face once again.

"Would you stop talking so loudly?" sneered Megavolt in a harsh whisper. Bushroot and Liquidator were both giving them annoyed looks that clearly stated, "You two better shut up before you get us all killed."

Megavolt turned his attention back to Quackerjack's whose beak was still tightly in his grasp. "Look, Quacky, I'm sorry you're dying of boredom here, but we're all going to die a most painful death if you don't control yourself." He then leaned up a gave him a little kiss on the bill. He then leaned back, glaring at him again as he let go of him.

Quackerjack blushed a little bit, but it was hard to tell thanks to his hat. He rubbed at his now sore beak and sank back down into the couch beside Megavolt, leaning towards him. He rested his head on Megavolt's shoulder, still pouting like a little child, the rest of his body laid out on the rest of the couch. After several minutes, Megavolt wrapped an arm around him, the both of them dozing off after a while.

It didn't take long before the droplets of water soon made the Liquidator sleepy and the book Bushroot had been reading had put him to sleep before too long. So, the Fearsome Four slept as they waited for Negaduck to wake up.

A loud slamming of a door is what caused the four villains to wake up with a cry, jumping up in the air in shock and surprise and wondering if their hearts were going to explode or not.

Quackerjack immediately sat up from his spot against Megavolt, trying to make it look as though he hadn't actually been there on purpose. Bushroot nearly fell to the floor as his roots stumbled below him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sleeping while standing up was not the best idea. Liquidator had nearly spilled out all over the kitchen floor as he jumped in surprise, rising up from the sink and standing and stretching. Megavolt meanwhile, had woken up from the sound, but had fallen right back to sleep. Four sets of eyes were watching him, one of which was glaring.

Negaduck had slammed his door shut as he walked out of the bedroom, his yellow suit on and his red fedora hat missing. With his hands on his hips, he glared down at the electrical rodent who dared sleep in his presence. He walked up to him, ignoring Quackerjack, who flinched and pulled himself back to the other end of the couch.

"Hey, Sparky! GET UP!" roared the evil mallard.

Megavolt jolted a bit, mumbling, "Don't….call me….Sparky…" His eyes still closed.

"What did you just say to me, electro breath?" demanded Negaduck in a low, furious voice. Negaduck's hand jutted out until it was closed tightly around Megavolt's neck, which made Megavolt's eyes widened, as he was suddenly wide awake. His own arms immediately leapt up to grasp Negaduck's hand in a puny attempt to get to release him. Megavolt squirmed underneath Negaduck's grip, wheezing and trying his best to breathe. "I'll ask again…..What did you just say to me?"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I was asleep! Sorry boss! Had I known it was you-I wouldn't have-" Negaduck's grip tightened, making Megavolt unable to talk, his face staring to turn blue.

Quackerjack pulled down hard on his hat as he watched in dismay, the bells on his hat jingling for the first time that day. "Please Negs, he didn't mean it!"

Bushroot and Liquidator nodded from where they stood behind the couch, cowering ever so slightly as Negaduck moved his glare on them. Slowly, Negaduck's grip slackened, and he slowly removed his hand from Megavolt's throat. Megavolt gasped, taking in large gulps of breath as rubbed gently at his throat, doubling over.

Negaduck's expression turned neutral as he watched Megavolt, his eyes slowly leaving him and scanning the room. Over the years, the four of them had learned that this expression wasn't always a good thing.

"So…I come out here expecting you to have done something constructive, only to find all of you sleeping like the lazy asses you are!"

They all cowered, even Megavolt, who was still doubled over as he tried to soothe with burning throat.

"Viewers want to know, what were we supposed to do?" inquired Liquidator with a great deal of hesitance. "Instructions told us not to leave the apartment."

Negaduck's glare vanished a bit, but still remained as he thought of the answer. He lazily looked about the apartment before replying lowly, "Heaven forbid if you dolts think up some plans. Banks heists, robberies. Anything!"

"You always turn down our ideas though…" pointed out a timid Bushroot, who was shaking like a leaf, no pun intended.

"Yes, I know. But at least you would have been doing something other than sleeping!" barked out Negaduck in response. They all nodded. Megavolt had at this time calmed down as was able to breather properly again as he leaned back into the couch cushions in exhaustion. Negaduck sure knew how to choke someone; even with one hand.

"Now….about my nap…." began Negaduck as he slowly began to walk about. The four of them froze, not entirely sure where he was going with this. More than likely he was going to state that he had been able to hear them talking, particularly Quackerjack and Megavolt and that is what had eventually woken up. None of them knew exactly how long they had dozed after falling asleep, therefore the time was unknown to them. "When I said 'No noise or you'll die', I meant it." The other four gulped. He Didn't say anything for a few minutes, his back turned to them. "All is quiet, boys, and I hate it. I was able to get some sleep and now I'm pissed." "Why?" squeaked Bushroot.

Negaduck turned to face them. "I'm pissed because in the dream I had, Darkwing outwitted me."

An awkward silence fell over the apartment living room. None of them knew what to make of this. It was odd enough for Negaduck to announce what he had dreamt of, and all the more odd to learn _**who**_ he had been dreaming about. Liquidator covered his mouth in hopes that the smile on his face would not be seen. The other three of them suddenly had tickles in their throats as Negaduck watched them, not entirely sure what was taking place. He frowned and cleared his throat and after several more minutes of watching their attempts to cover their smiles and laughter, Negaduck finally caught on to what happened. Sneering, and placing his hands on his hips once more, he growled. If one looked close enough, the tiniest color of pink would have been seen on Negaduck's cheek feathers. His frown deepened as he waited for them to control themselves, tapping his webbed foot on the floor with impatience. "You sissy's done yet?" This question made Quackerjack squeak, doubling over. The other three curiously wondered what their jester friend had found funny about that and calmed down.

"Sorry boss…." they mumbled, their gazes on the floor.

"As I was saying. That dream really pissed me off and I am determined to beat that idiot duck!" he snarled at them, all humor from the minutes before gone.

For the next half hour or so, Negaduck lectured them on plans for the next big plan. He also found it a great time to point out all their flaws, which Negaduck loved to do. As much as he hated being around them, he never minded to take time out of his day to ridicule them.

"So, drip brain, have you learned how to talk normally yet?" he asked the Liquidator. When Negaduck didn't receive a reply, he said, "Viewers voted on 'no'".

Liquidator crossed his arms, frowning. Negaduck was talking about his constant salesman talk. It wasn't his fault he was unable to stop talking that way. Suspicion had it that Liquidator was unable to now since it was now a part of him, just as his liquid body was.

"I do recall hearing you a few times while I slept Chuckles" sneered Negaduck. This made Quackerjack squeak in alarm and fear. "What's the matter, can't you shut up that enormous beak for any longer than a second!"

Quackerjack rubbed his beak, hating it when people called it large. He couldn't help it.

Megavolt nearly fell off the couch when Negaduck approached him. "One of these days, Sparky" he emphasized on the word 'Sparky', I'm gonna take every light bulb in the city and destroy them, just for the pleasure of knowing you'll hate every moment of it."

Megavolt growled under his breath, his frazzled mind thinking of all those defenseless light bulbs.

Negaduck didn't even have to say anything to Bushroot before he started shaking hike a leaf. He had only walked up to him. "You can grow plants, yet you can't grow a backbone? Pathetic." He then walked away. Bushroot frowned and glared at Negaduck once the other duck's back was turned.

Just when the four of them were about ready to throttle Negaduck from all the insults he continued to throw at them for the next twenty minutes and more talk on the plan, Negaduck finally wrapped things up.

"So, you all have your plans for tonight?" he demanded. "Good. I want you all at the train station. I'll already be on top of the train. Once it gets there, I need you four to be there for me so that I know the right place to jump off at, otherwise I'll fall into the rocks…" The four looked at each other, none of them amused. They all grumbled in positive, their moods having been crushed. Their arms were crossed and their postures clearly stated anger.

It was odd for Negaduck to create a plan where he was so dependent on them. He was usually the type to perform his side of the plans solo. But for the plan to work, they needed to be at the right spot, so that he knew when it was safe to jump off. When he did, he would have stolen the supply of money that was being shipped to Scrooge McDuck in Duckberg. There was only a certain spot where it was safe to do this and with the help of the four, Negaduck would be able to spot it.

Megavolt's job was to light up the old line of light poles that weren't used anymore. Several of them would be lit so that Negaduck would know. Quackerjack's job was to make sure to have his large collection of bean bag chairs there for Negaduck to land on. And Bushroot and Liquidator were in charge of security. There was so many ways they could be seen thanks to the location, so they were both needed as lookouts.

Negaduck cleared his throat, grabbing his large red fedora hat and grabbing the door knob to the front door of the apartment. "Later, losers!"

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the four of them in silence. "So….who votes that we do not show up and leave Negaduck to fall flat on his face?" asked Liquidator. All four hands flew up in the air.

Quackerjack turned his attention on Megavolt, wrapping his arms around him. "Now that Negs is gone, we don't have to be quiet anymore!" he giggle with glee. Megavolt smiled back at him, knowing what the jester was thinking.

Bushroot and Liquidator found themselves alone in the family room, several minutes later, watching TV on the couch, being as loud as they wanted to be. The curled up next to each other, enjoying each other's company as much as Quackerjack and Megavolt were enjoying their time together.

The next morning, Darkwing found it quite startling and baffling to find Negaduck plastered on the many boulders that surrounded the railroad, not far off from the small clearing where the Fearsome Four had needed to meet him at, out cold.

He also found it quite odd and confusing why Negaduck kept muttering, "Damn fools. It's too quiet…." as he was taken to jail and into his cell.

Author's Note: I hate the ending. I had intended it to be funnier and make more sense, but no matter how I wrote it, it didn't seem to turn out that way. It's correct in my head, I just couldn't get it right in words. I guess its alright. This was just a little plot less idea I came up with during math class. Originally, I wasn't going to have Negaduck wake up, I was just going to end it there before the break and he is awake. But I've been told that I write a good Negaduck and so for those who like my Negaduck, I put him in there. Haha. I was also quite amused to write about a bored, horny Quackerjack. Poor guy. He just wanted to play with Megsy. And he finally did get to! Haha. Till next time!


End file.
